What Could Have Been
by NMHudsonSmith
Summary: A series of one-shot scenarios where Jason and Carly could have became a couple. Some are story related, and some will be complete AUs. The one that gets the most reviews I will considered making into a full length story. So if you like it let me know!
1. Jason's Return

***Anything in italics is dialogue taken directly from the show. The emotions as what I think they felt though. I do not own GH or the characters, but boy do I wish I owned Jason Morgan. Lol. This takes place during Jason's return in 2000. There is more dialogue before the part I started at, but this is where I wanted to start my story.***

"_Did you and Sonny have a boy or a girl?"_

_Carly sighed as she looked at the teddy bear Jason had brought, "It was a boy, but he didn't make it"_

_Jason felt his heart drop, "What happened?"_

"_I fell at the Quartermaine's, I got in a fight with AJ and I lost my balance on the stairs…"_

"_But Sonny was supposed to get you out of there I gave him the information"_

_Carly nodded, "He did, probably the same night you left he came for us and had AJ sign away his rights to Michael, it was really great. I shouldn't have ever gone back, but I wanted to see Lila… AJ was drunk. And you know me; I can't walk away from a fight, even at five months pregnant."_

_Jason had to look away as the pain consumed him; he wished that he had been there to help her, to catch her with she fell._

"_I woke up in the hospital and the baby was already gone. It was the worst thing ever… worst then Fern cliff."_

_Jason couldn't even imagine the pain Carly must have felt as she moved away from him to sit on the arm of the couch, "I still think about him though"_

"_I wish I'd known"_

_Carly smiled sadly, her voice breaking from the pain and tears, "Why didn't you call?"_

"_I thought it would be easier on you"_

"_You thought it'd be easier on me to wonder whether or not you hated me. If I had wrecked the best thing I ever had in my life? I know that I hurt you, and I know that what I did was so wrong, but you didn't even say good-bye. And you promised…"_

_Carly's voice broke as the tears came harder, "You promised that you were going to take care of me and I believed you… Why did you leave me?"_

Jason's heart broke into a million pieces when he heard the pain in Carly's broken voice. He quickly was at her side and wrapped his arms around her holding her as she cried. He knew he had made a mistake leaving her and that if he had stayed maybe her baby would still be alive. But he couldn't live in the 'what ifs'. All he could do was be there for her now, because there was no way he could leave her now.

Sonny opened the door slowly looking to see if Carly was downstairs and was shocked to find her in Jason's arms. His heart ached as he watched Jason console her. It was then he knew what he had to do for her and him, but most of all for Michael. He quickly backed out of the doorway and headed back to Alexis's penthouse.

Jason pulled away and gently wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumb. Carly smiled slightly as she leaned her face into his palm, realizing how much she had truly missed him. Just then she heard Michael's chatter from upstairs. Her smile grew bigger as she looked into Jason's blue eyes, "Do you want to see Michael?"

Jason nodded as she grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. Jason stopped in shock when he saw Michael standing in his crib smiling like his mother, "Dada!"

Jason was immediately at his side lifting him up with a kiss to his fire red hair. Carly watched on with tears of joy in her eyes, "He remembers me?"

Carly nodded, "Of course he does; you're his father"

Jason smiled as they headed downstairs. Jason couldn't let Michael go as he sat on the couch with him, he had missed him so much it hurt and it hurt twice as much seeing him so big. Carly sat next to them holding Michael's favorite giraffe in her hands as she told Jason stories about Michael.

Sonny came back into the penthouse seeing the perfect family and knew he was going to be doing the right thing for once. Carly and Jason were in total heaven she didn't even notice that Sonny had come home until Michael said, "Unca Sonny"

Both Carly and Jason's heads whipped around to find Sonny standing in the doorway. Jason handed Michael to Carly before they both rose up to greet him. Sonny pulled Jason into a hug exchanging pleasantries before looking at Carly.

Carly quickly realized they wanted to talk business, acting offended she spoke to Michael, _"Michael do you see that? That macho look, what is that like 'get rid of the girl'. If my son ever does that…"_

"_No Michael's cool he knows when sometimes people need private time. Right Michael?" Sonny joked._

"_I'm gonna find out sooner or later" Carly threatened._

"_How 'bout later" Sonny responded._

Carly rolled her eyes as Jason and Sonny said their good nights to Michael.

Once Carly had gone upstairs Jason turned to Sonny, "How are you holding up? Carly told me what happened, with the baby and Mike"

Sonny looked down as he shrugged his shoulders, "The baby dying hurt but I had to be strong for Carly and she helped me get through it. But with the Mike situation; I just got done discussing my options with Alexis. Carly is the only one who can tell them what happened and the only way for her to not have to testify is if she skips town or…"

Jason leaned in wanting to know, "Or what?"

"Or we have to get married"

Jason sighed, "I can take Michael and Carly out of town tonight"

Sonny shook his head, "No, I won't ask them to uproot their lives, there's another option Alexis didn't mention but I have thought of"

Jason waited for Sonny to finish, "What?"

"I could skip town, move to another country"

Jason shook his head, "Sonny if you left you could never come back"

Sonny nodded, "I'm okay with that, you're here to run the business, I trust you. And I know you love Carly, you can finally have the family you always wanted. I was wrong with everything I did and this is my way of making things right again. If Carly had to choose she would choose you again and again, this way we don't have to put her in that situation."

"You really think Carly would choose me after everything you two have been through?"

Sonny nodded, "No matter what you were always on her mind. Didn't you see it tonight?"

Jason nodded, "so when are you leaving?'

"Tonight, I'm only taking a couple things and then I'm gone. I will contact you once I get to my destination, but other than that we shouldn't have too much contact"

Jason nodded as Sonny ascended the stairs to retrieve a few personal items before stopping in Michael's room. He watched the little boy he loved sleep and kissed his forehead, he felt confident he was doing what was best for Michael and that was all the motivation he needed.

Once he returned downstairs he noticed Carly standing by the window. He set his bag down and approached her cautiously as she looked at him with sad eyes. She then wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I'm so sorry for making you do this"

Sonny pulled back and pushed the hair out of her face, "its okay, this is how things should have been, I should have never come back before."

Carly pulled away and looked to Jason who joined them. He too hugged Sonny before Sonny picked up his bag and left the penthouse.

Once he was gone Jason looked to see Carly standing there in shock of what had happened, but he noticed she wasn't crying, "Carly are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm sad to see Sonny have to leave; he helped me through a lot. But on the other hand I'm glad he's leaving. Now Michael and I don't have to be on the run and I don't have to marry him"

Jason looked at her shocked, "You were listening?"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Jason do you know me at all?"

Jason cracked a smile as he pulled her into his arms. Carly basked in the warmth and strength of his body but pulled back slightly, "So what does this mean for us?"

Jason shrugged, "Why don't we take it one day at a time?"

Carly nodded as she went to pull out of the embrace only have him pull her closer meeting his lips to hers. Carly was shocked at first but soon reciprocated. The kiss turned passionate instantly and before they knew it Jason was lifting Carly onto his waist as he took her upstairs to her bedroom.

As he gently laid her down on the bed they broke their kisses and stared into each other's eye. Carly ran a hand down his jaw line and smiled, "I've missed you Jase"

Jason smiled back, "I love you Carly"

Carly felt the tears of joy sting her eyes as she pulled him down on top of her. Jason pulled back slightly, "Say it back"

Carly laughed, "I didn't think I would have too but, I love you too. It's always been you for me Jase and it always will be"

Jason smiled as he descended his mouth against her skin, marking her as his forever.


	2. Roommates

***This takes place when Carly and the kids moved into the penthouse, except they stayed.***

Jason and Sam laid on his bed lost in their make out session, Sam started running her hands along the hem of his shirt gently tugging on it for him to take it off. Jason in turn did the same to her, removing her pants as well. Sam had just gotten the button of Jason's pants undone when they heard Josslyn's wails break through the night.

Jason stopped immediately, instincts to go comfort the infant kicking in. He pulled away from Sam and made a move to get off the bed when Sam placed a gentle hand to his bicep. Jason looked down at her as she smiled sweetly, "Let Carly handle her"

Jason nodded as he tried to get back to Sam but Josslyn's persistent cries kept him distracted. He could hear Carly trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working. He pulled away again and looked at Sam apologetically, "I'm sorry but I need to see if she needs help, Josslyn has been having a hard time lately"

Sam nodded in understanding as Jason left the room. Jason approached the room Carly and Josslyn were staying in but stopped before they could see him. Carly was gently rocking her fussy daughter and humming a lullaby to her, quieting her cries.

Jason loved watching Carly with her daughter; well Jason loved watching Carly with any child. But it was different now with Josslyn. Carly had always wanted a girl and had fought tooth and nail to bring her into this world. There was calm to Carly now, a sense of peace that he had never seen before.

Jason basked in the vision Carly and her daughter made leaning his frame against the doorjamb while Carly rocked obliviously. This was how Sam found him.

She had heard Josslyn's cries cease a while ago and had come to check and see how much longer Jason was going to be. She stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Jason stare at Carly and Josslyn with pure love and adoration written all over his face.

Sam hung her head and quickly retreated down the stairs without alerting Jason. Jason soon shook himself out of his trace and decided that Carly had Josslyn under control. He headed back to his bedroom only to find Sam gone.

He headed downstairs; she wasn't in the living room. He moved to the kitchen, gone. He knew she had left the penthouse. Jason grabbed his leather jacket and left to find her.

Sam was enjoying a beer in her own apartment when she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't surprised to find Jason on the other side, "Why did you leave?"

Sam allowed him in as she prepared herself for what she had to do next, "I saw you watching Carly and felt that it would be best if I left"

Jason looked down in shame, "You didn't need to do that"

Sam smiled, "Yes I did, Jason I love you, but we're kidding ourselves here. We don't belong together; you don't love me like you love her"

Jason shook his head, "That's not it Sam you know how I feel about her and you"

"You're afraid of her. She has the power to destroy you and that terrifies you. So you settle for me. You see the traits you love in her, in me but without the undying love and devotion so you can't get hurt"

"No, we are perfect for each other…"

"We are perfect as partners, but not as lovers. She has your heart and I think it's about time you told her"

"But I love you and I don't want to hurt you"

Sam smiled as she placed a loving hand to his cheek, "I know that, that's why I'm letting you go. Go be with her, make her happy, have that family you've always dreamed of, be truly happy for once"

Jason nodded as he placed a kiss to her palm, "Thank you, I hope we can still be friends"

Sam nodded as she watched him go and for once wasn't devastated; because as much as she loved Jason, she wanted him to be happy more. Besides she would rather be the one to let him go rather than be the one who was left behind when he realized he couldn't live without Carly by his side.

Carly smiled as she placed her sleeping daughter in her crib, softly brushing the infant's forehead with her fingers she stared in wonder at her beautiful little girl. She then turned to her picture glass window staring out into the night sky. She wondered where Jason was.

She had felt his eyes watching her as she had rocked Josslyn back to sleep but he never made a move to come in or let her know he was there. Then he left abruptly. She turned her head slightly when she heard the penthouse door open. Throwing a robe on, she headed downstairs.

Jason was trying to be quiet so he didn't wake anyone but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Carly descending the stairs looking like an angel in white. Carly smiled sweetly, "Hi"

Jason smiled back, "Hey"

"Where were you?"

Jason shrugged, "Sam's"

Carly made an 'oh' face before Jason continued, "We broke up"

Carly nodded with sympathy, "What happened, I thought you two were doing great"

Jason shrugged, "She said she couldn't come second again"

Carly looked at him confused as Jason grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. He had been rehearsing what he was going to say for the last hour but he couldn't remember half of it now that she was standing there in front of him.

"I've been leaving in fear for a while now. Settling for women who have only made me feel half of what you make me feel to ensure that I can't be broken like you broke me years ago"

Carly looked down in shame as Jason pulled her chin to look at him so he could continue, "But because of it I have been only half living. I realized today, with Sam's help, that being with you is worth risking the heartbreak. That I would rather be destroyed by you then only barely feel alive with anyone else."

Carly smiled, "Gee thanks"

Jason smiled, "You know what I mean"

Carly nodded, "You seem to think that I will destroy you, but what if I don't. What if we've matured enough that we could actually be happy together?"

Jason sighed as he brushed her hair out of her face, "I guess there's only one way to find out"

He gently placed his lips against hers savoring the feel of her lips after all these years. Carly was in heaven as she kissed her soul mate for the first time in seven years, since the hotel fire. She felt Jason's tongue run across her lips seeking permission to enter, which she allowed immediately.

Jason gently pushed her back onto the couch running his hands up and down her body as Carly wrapped her arms around his neck, playing the hairs on the back on his head when they heard the wail of Josslyn break the night silence.

Pulling back slightly they laughed, kissing briefly before going to attend to the infant together hand in hand.


	3. Soulmates

***This takes place in 2005 when Jason lost his memory and Carly went crazy. Except Carly went so crazy she blocked out her entire life in Port Charles. She only remembers up until she arrived.***

Jason sighed a little when he walked into the empty bar. He was relieved that no one was there expecting him to recognize them or try to tell him about who he was and how he felt. He approached the man behind the bar, "Beer"

Coleman nodded as he cracked open a beer and handed it to him. He had heard about Jason Morgan losing his memory again, but hadn't believed it until now. Jason turned and surveyed the bar. There was a jukebox, a pool table, and a staircase, "Where do those stairs lead?"

Coleman smiled, "There are some rooms up there"

Jason nodded, "Can I rent one?"

Coleman's smile got even bigger 'some things never change', "Sure"

Jason nodded and threw him a wad of money, he may not know how he made it but he didn't mind spending it.

Carly smiled as she ducked through the back door of the bar hoping to lose the guys following her. She had just arrived in town and already she had people harassing her thinking she was someone else. She didn't want to cause any unnecessary attention; she just wanted to find her birth mother.

She stopped when she saw the hot blonde sitting at the bar staring at her, 'great another person who thinks they know me'. She squared her shoulders and approached the bar.

Jason smiled as the blonde bombshell, she was hot. He watched her come closer and take the seat next to him.

"A beer please"

Coleman nodded, he had also heard about Carly going crazy and forgetting about her life in Port Charles but had thought it was just a rumor, 'this ought to be fun' he thought as he watched the two best friends "meet for the first time" again.

Carly turned to the man sitting next to her, "What are you looking at?"

Jason shrugged, "I feel like I've seen you before"

Carly shook her head, "I just got into town"

Jason nodded, "Well I really wouldn't know, I suffered a head trauma recently and don't remember anything"

Carly smiled, "Must be nice, I wish I could forget"

Jason looked at her curiously before she continued, "Want to play a game of pool?"

Jason nodded as they took their beers to the pool table missing the little chuckle Coleman had.

Jason broke sinking two balls before missing the next. Carly leaned in close, "Oh damn"

Jason smiled feeling his body tingle where her breath had been. He watched her lean over the table and couldn't help but notice the way her jeans tightened around her ample ass. Carly sunk two balls before missing her third.

Jason brushed against her as he moved around the table, "My turn"

Carly felt he breath get caught in throat, shaking her head she watched him sink another ball before looking at her, "Why don't we make this game interesting?"

Carly nodded, "Okay, what are the stakes?"

Jason smiled, "If I win, you go upstairs with me"

Carly nodded blushing slightly, "And if I win…"

"We both know we're going to end upstairs so why even bother?"

Carly looked at him shocked by his cockiness, "If I win, you have to dance with me"

Jason nodded, "Deal"

The two continued their game, but the excitement of their bets had gotten them all worked up and they each kept missing their shots. Finally Carly leaned her body against his, "Pressure getting to ya blue eyes?"

Jason had had enough, in a flash he had thrown the pool cue on the table and placed a hand on either side of her body, trapping her against the pool table, "I hate playing games, let's just call it a draw"

Carly nodded as his mouth crashed against hers, his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth which she willingly accepted. His hands moved down to her ass coaxing her up as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Jason would have done her right there on the pool table, but the bar tender was still there. So he carried her up the stairs.

Coleman laughed as he watched history repeat itself. He guessed he should have done something to interrupt the two since the each had respective partners, that they didn't remember, but who was he to stand in the way of soul mates?

Upstairs, Jason had tossed Carly on the bed before descending his lips along her body. Carly arched her back, loving the feeling of his lips on her body as he discarded her clothing. Carly soon flipped them over so she was on top, removing his clothing and kissing her away around his body. Jason flipped them again removing the last remaining clothing they had on when Carly stopped him.

"Do you have any protection?"

Jason shook his head, "Apparently before this I never had sex outside of my apartment, and do you have any?"

"No I don't, I didn't really plan on this. You don't remember the last time you had sex?"

He shook his head as Carly smiled, "Well let's change that, what's the worst that can happen, its only one time"

Jason smiled as he kissed her again he wasn't so sure this would be the last time, but she didn't need to know that right now.


	4. New Start

**This is set during the Port Charles Hotel fire of 2004. Takes place while Jason and Carly are trapped in the hotel room after he rescued her.**

Carly pulled away in shock as she put her hands to her lips searching Jason's eyes for answers, "You kissed me"

Jason looked at her stunned, "You told me to"

Carly rolled her eyes, "I tell you to do a lot of things but you don't"

Jason looked away, "It's like you said, we are about to die and I'm not going without telling you how I feel"

Carly shook her head as she got off the bed, "You choose to reveal all now! When we are about to die you finally decided to tell me you love me and would have wanted more with me!"

Jason approached her and grabbed her arms, "When exactly could I have told you before? When you were professing your undying love to Sonny? Or when you were pregnant? Or how about when you were screwing Alcazar?"

Carly looked away, "Well it's not like you ever gave me any reason to believe you were pining for me between Liz and Courtney"

Carly took a deep breath, "So what do we do now?"

Jason looked at her like she was crazy, "What do you mean?"

"You just told me you loved me and sealed it with a kiss, I'm not about to die and let you off that easy"

Jason laughed as he pulled her into his arms, "Carly I'm glad you want to fight and get out of her alive, but it's not like we can be together once we get out of here"

Carly looked at him like he was crazy this time, "What about Michael and Morgan? What about Courtney and Sonny? Hell what about Alcazar?"

Carly sighed, "Yes some people will be hurt but Jase I will not lose this chance we've been given. We are both single and available when is that ever going to happen again?"

Jason sighed as he walked to the other side of the room as Carly hung her head, "I get it… you're still scared. That's fine, we can get out of here and acts like none of this ever happened. I'll go back to Lorenzo and you…"

Before Carly could finish Jason's lips were on hers. They pulled away breathless as Jason rested his forehead against hers, "I hate the thought of you with Alcazar, but I can't break up the boys' family"

Carly placed her hands on each side of his face, "The boys' family is already ruined. Sonny and I are over"

Jason nodded as he gently brushed his lips against hers savoring the taste of her. When he pulled away he got lost in her eyes and suddenly all his reason for them not to be together disappeared. This is what he wanted, ever since he came back after hearing she was dead, all he wanted was to wrap his arms around her, kiss her senseless and never let her go.

"Okay Carly, let's get out of here"

Carly smiled and agreed as they opened the door to be greeted with smoke, "Okay Carly the staircase is just a few doors down put your sleeve over your nose and mouth and grab my hand. Don't let go, I'm going to lead"

Carly nodded as she did as she was told. The two ran out into the hallway and to the staircase. Once safely inside they caught their breath and laughed. They were free, in more ways than one. They proceeded up the stairs to the ballroom where everyone was waiting to be air lifted out of the hotel. Carly quickly scanned the room to see who was still left. Of course, Lorenzo, Sonny and Courtney were all still there. She really didn't want to deal with them right now, but Jason was leading her over to them.

Lorenzo pulled her into his arms, "Thank God you are okay; we were getting so worried"

Carly looked to her right to see Courtney wrapping her arms around Jason's neck crying as Sonny looked on uncomfortably. Jason and Carly shared a look of longing, wishing they were in each other's arms.

Carly pulled away from Lorenzo and smiled, "Yeah, Jason saved my life"

Jason smiled as she moved to his side while he unwound Courtney's arms from him. He placed his hand on the small of Carly's back as they explained where they had been to their small group, leaving out the kiss and conversation that followed. Soon other people called of the attention of the people around them and they were left alone.

Jason sighed as he pushed her hair out of her face, "Are you going to be okay?"

Carly nodded, "It's going to be hard breaking the news to them, I figured we could wait until our lives weren't in danger"

Jason nodded, "I agree"

Sonny watched them out of the corner of his eye and could tell something was different. They were standing much closer than usual, Jason seemed more protective then ever of her, and they're eyes danced when they looked at one another. Just then he felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to Sam who was smiling lovingly at him. She wasn't Brenda or even Carly, but she would do for now.

Carly sat with her head of Jason's shoulder as Luke appeared, "Okay the plane has returned, we need 4 more riders"

Jason looked down at her, "Your turn"

Carly shook her head, "Not without you"

Jason gave a pleading look for her not to fight him, "Carly Michael and Morgan need you. You need to make sure you get back to them safely"

"But I need you"

He smiled, "I will be right behind you"

Carly nodded as she stood, still holding Jason's hand. Sam and Courtney approached Luke as well with Skye finishing the group. Luke smiled at the four ladies and began to lead them out to the roof. Carly let go of Jason's hand and began to follow, but stopped abruptly. She whipped back around and ran into his arms, not caring that everyone was watching as she crashed her mouth onto his, kissing him with everything she had. She wasn't leaving him without one more kiss, what if it was their last?

"Promise me you will be right behind me"

Jason smiled and kissed her again gently, knowing that they were getting glares from everyone around them, but not caring, "I promise"

The whole plane ride down Courtney glared at Carly. Carly hated seeing the pain and rage in the young woman's eyes but she couldn't help it. Jason's was hers first and she wasn't letting him go for this child.

Sonny approached Jason first, "So you and Carly worked things out?"

Jason nodded, "I'm sorry Sonny…"

Sonny stopped him, "Don't be, I always knew when you decided you wanted her back I would be left in the dust. At least you waited until we were already separated. Just don't hurt her like I did please"

Jason nodded, "I won't"

Sonny smiled, "Trust me I would rather it be you than him"

Jason laughed as he turned to Alcazar's death glare. Leaving Sonny he approached his enemy, "Look I know you have some sick obsession with Carly. But she was only with you because she had a brain injury and wanted to get back at Sonny. Carly loves me, she loved me first and she will love me last, so I think it would be best if you just stepped aside quietly and let Carly and I be happy"

Lorenzo's gaze never wavered, "We will see Morgan, I will talk to Carly and we will see who she truly loves"

Jason rolled his eyes. He knew Alcazar had it bad but he wasn't Sonny. If he wouldn't leave her alone he would just kill him.

Jason, Sonny, Lorenzo, and Luke were the last ones out of the hotel. Carly was waiting on the ground when their plane landed. She ignored everyone as she ran past Lorenzo and Sonny and straight into Jason's arms. Jason swung her around and placed her on the ground before kissing her senseless.

With the exception of Courtney and Lorenzo, everyone smiled thinking, _finally!_


	5. Pretending

**Set during the time Carly was pregnant with Josslyn. Carly is a few months along, but Michael hasn't woken up yet.**

Jason watched as Carly's heart monitor rose and fell with every beat of her strong, willful heart. She was so beautiful and when she was asleep she almost looked angelic. But she wasn't asleep; she was unconscious, possibly dying all because she had to give Jax a damn baby.

Morgan was scared praying that his mom would wake up; terrified she was like Michael was. Jason tried to comfort him but he was just as scared.

He knew from the beginning when Carly told him about her condition that he could lose her, but like Carly, he had convinced himself she would be fine and pull through with no problems. But they were stupid to think Carly was indestructible.

Jason watched as Carly's husband willed her awake talking to her about their baby, their family, their future.

But all Jason could think about was **his**. She was **HIS** best friend, the woman **HE** loved more than anything, the mother of the two boys he loved as **HIS** own. Carly had been **HIS** first and deep down she would always be **HIS**.

It killed him to watch her risk her life for other men, to grow with their children, to obsess about these ungrateful, unworthy pitiful excuses of men who hurt her over and over again.

He knew it was his fault though; he was the original ungrateful, unworthy pitiful excuse of a man. If he had just admitted to Carly that he loved her and wanted to be a family with Michael then none of this would be happening. Carly wouldn't have slept with Sonny, she wouldn't have miscarried, and she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped or shot in the head. The list went on and on.

Jason smiled slightly when he pictured the little girl Carly and he could have had. Just then he was brought out of his thoughts by Jax, "Do you want to talk to her?"

Jason nodded as Jax and Morgan stepped back. Jason knew what he had to say but he couldn't say it with them standing there, "Do you think you could give me a little alone time, please?"

Jax nodded as Jax as he led Morgan out and shut the door. Jason took a deep breath as he sat on the bed next to Carly and grabbed her hand, "Carly I know I have bad timing but I can't help it. I'm sick of sitting on the sidelines while man after man treats you like crap and I have to pick up the pieces. I want to love you and take care of you. I want to raise your children with you. I want to be the man you spend the rest of your life with… Carly I love you please come back to me so I can do all of that. I love you"

"Jase?"

Jason's head shot up to her beautiful eyes that were staring into his soul. They were filled with fear and questions. Jason had to laugh to himself, leave it to Carly to wake up while he was professing his love to her.

"Why am I in the hospital? Is the baby?"

Jason shushed her, "You passed out at home, you're blood pressure was sky rocketing, but you're okay now. The baby is fine"

Carly smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach, "I had the best dream. I dreamt we were at Jakes dancing and you were telling me how much you loved me. How you were a fool to stay on the sidelines and wanted to be the front man in my life"

Jason smiled as he kissed her hand that was still in his grasp, "Carly that wasn't a dream, yeah the dancing at Jake's was, but the words. I was saying them to you trying to get you to wake up"

Carly looked at him like he had grown another head, "You love me?"

Jason nodded, "I was a fool to push you away. I am sick of being the second man in your life. I want to be first"

Carly felt the tears in her eyes, "Oh Jase, you're always been first, I love you too"

Jason smiled as he rose out of his chair and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Just then she pulled away, "Jase, we can't, I love you but I'm married and expecting a child with Jax. I can't hurt him like this. Besides you and Sam just got back together. You can't do this to her again"

Jason shook his head, "I don't care about them. I am tired of acting like I don't love you. That it doesn't kill me to see you with Jax that Sam means more to me than you. I understand this will be hard for them, but don't we deserve to be happy?"

"Jase… I can't keep Jax away from our daughter…"

"I'm not asking you to. He will still be her father; I would never take that from him. But he doesn't need to be your husband to be her father"

Carly nodded solemnly, "Why now Jase? After all these years of fighting it, fighting me, why now?"

Jason sighed, "Because it just dawned on me how quickly I could lose you and I don't want to waste anymore time. We aren't getting any younger Carly and I would hate myself for the rest of my life if you died and I didn't get to tell you how much I love you. I don't want to waste anymore time pretending we are just friends, when every fiber of my being wants to be more with you"

Carly smiled as she pulled him closer, "Wow, when you open your heart, you really know how to break down a girl's defenses. I love you Jase, I don't want to pretend anymore either"

Jason smiled as he kissed her again, this time more deeply enjoying the feel of her lips, the taste of her tongue. Just then they jumped back as Carly's daughter kicked them, "I guess she knows how happy her mom is right now"

Jason laughed and kissed her stomach before turning to Carly, "I should go get Morgan he would like to know you are awake"

Carly nodded, "Can you get Jax first, I would like to get this over with so we can stop wasting time"

Jason nodded, "Sure thing and I will go tell Sam tonight"

Carly smiled as he smiled back before going to retrieve her soon to be heartbroken, ex-husband.


End file.
